Struggles
by lackam
Summary: Maedhros helps Elrond struggle through.


Title: Struggles

Author: Amber

Beta: Angel

Characters: Elrond, Elros, Maglor, Maedhros

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I make no money on this. I am just borrowing the master's characters.

Summary: Maedhros has to set things right.

Himring: First Age:

The two dark haired ellon struggled to finish their studies in the fading light. They both knew it was a losing battle; they just did not have enough time. Erestor knew that he had a long night of studying by candlelight ahead of him; he only wished that his friend would accompany him.

"Come to my home this evening and we can accomplish much of this while eating my mother's cookies Elrond," he asked his friend.

"You know that I can not do that Erestor. I will have to go to the barn and do the chores or there will be trouble. I will have to try to study before and during lessons tomorrow," the other responded.

"You can not keep doing this. You have already fallen behind and it is being noticed. Let your brother take responsibility for what he is not doing. Do not cover for him any more," Erestor pleaded.

"I cannot do that. Maedhros will blame both of us if the chores are not done. Then Elros will become angry with me for not covering for him. He will make my life even more miserable," Elrond said to him as he put his books away and changed into work cloths. "I will see you at morning meal, Erestor."

Elrond headed out to the stables to do his brother's share of the chores. As he walked with his head down, he did not see that Maedhros had followed him out of the house and watched him until he disappeared into the stables.

"Taril," Maedhros called to one of the men lounging on the grass before the barracks. The man walked over and stood before his lord.

"What did you find out?" he was asked.

"Elros has been slipping away into the human village five miles down the valley everyday after evening meal. Many days he goes to the pub to socialize with the men, but he also is known to meet with one of the leader's daughters at night," Taril told his lord.

"What of the work?" Maedhros asked.

"He has done little of his assigned work over the last several months, my lord. In the last week he has done none at all. Elrond is doing both of their chores," he responded.

After saying this, Taril appeared to hesitate as if unsure of him self.

"What is it?" he was asked.

"I have reports from my men of dissention between the brothers. It appears that Elrond tries to guilt his brother into behaving better but Elros does not listen. On several occasions my men have reported that Elros has threatened Elrond into covering for him," Taril said.

"I feared as much," was all that Maedhros said before going back into the house.

As Elrond looked around at what needed to be done, he signed in dismay. Things were worse than he had feared. Elros had not done any of the chores for that day. In addition to that, he had not done the punishment chores assigned by Maglor for his bad behavior during lessons. It would take him the entire night to do everything.

As Elrond worked throughout the night he grew more and more tired. This was the seventh night in a row that he had been up all night and it was taking its toll. Elrond finished and walked out of the stables just as the sun was coming over the horizon. He propped himself up in the corner of the yard against a bale of hay to enjoy the view before he returned to the house to prepare for morning meal and lessons. Elrond tried to clear his mind of his anger at his brother and slipped into a state of meditation to deal with his emotions. From there, his exhaustion caused him to slip into a tired sleep.

It was Maglor who found him eight hours later. Shaking Elrond roughly, Maglor ordered him to the house. He was to report to Maedhros's office after he was properly clean and dressed. Elrond ran to do as he was told knowing he was in deep trouble for missing his lessons. Less than an hour later he was knocking on the office door. Told to enter, he stood before the desk with his head down.

"Maglor was just in here complaining about you, boy. You miss morning meal then do not show up for the lessons we so thoughtfully provide for you. Lessons, I might add, that you are failing. What do you have to say for yourself?" Maedhros questioned him menacingly.

"I am sorry sir, it won't happen again," Elrond responded never looking up from the floor to see the way he was being studied.

After a moment of silence Maedhros continued.

"You are right, it won't happen again. At dawn tomorrow you will begin training with the other apprentice warriors. After you complete your training at the end of the day you will report to the forges where you will work for the master forger for four hours every night. You have the rest of the day to move into the barracks where you will stay with the other apprentices. You will also eat in their mess from now on. If I hear complaints about your conduct, I will punish you like all other warrior apprentices, with the lash. Am I understood?" he asked.

Elrond merely nodded his head as he stood there in shock.

"Get out of my sight," Maedhros told him.

After Elrond left, Maglor came in from the balcony where he had been listening. He was angry with his brother and meant to confront him but was stopped with a signal from his brother.

"I am not finished yet, Maglor. If you wish to complain, wait until then and do it. Now, get Elros in here," he was ordered.

As Maglor left to find Elros, Maedhros called Taril into his office.

"All had been set up as I asked?" he asked Taril.

"Yes, my lord. Your Captain knows to train Elrond to his fullest potential without hurting him. He will also work to build his confidence. He has spoken to his healers who will train Elrond in treating warriors and field healing. The herbalist assigned to the warriors is excited about receiving such a bright pupil to teach. Your forge master understands that Elrond is there to keep him away from his brother as well as build his confidence. He has seen some of the drawings and other crafts Elrond has done over the years and believes that he may have some talent. He is waiting to test that theory," Taril answered.

"Good, and what of the preparations for Elros?" he was asked.

"I have set up a rotating guard to watch over him. Your chamberlain knows what is to be done with Elros after his lessons. He said to tell you that they already have a system worked out to teach humility and responsibility to hardheaded youth. He will also help keep the boys apart until Elrond learns to stand up for himself," Taril answered.

"You have my thanks for all of your help in this matter Taril. Now please go before Maglor returns with Elros," Maedhros told him.

Shortly thereafter Elros stood in front of Madhroes's desk.

"Why is my brother packing? Where is he going?" Elros asked.

"Your brother is moving into the barracks for he begins warrior training in the morning," was the response he was given.

"Why him, not me? I am the one prepared to be a warrior, he is just a little pushover who should stay in the house," Elros said becoming jealous and angry.

"Your very response tells me you are not ready to become a warrior. You act like nothing more than a spoiled child regardless your size. Being a warrior required maturity and responsibility of which you have neither," Maedhros began before being interrupted by Elros.

"I am so mature; it is Elrond who is nothing but a child…" Elros began.

Maedhros cut him off quickly.

"You little fool. Just because your body has developed enough for you to bed a female does not mean you are mature." Seeing Elros's shock, he continued. "Yes I know about your little trips into the human village. Those trips will stop as of right now. I also know of how you cheat off your brother when you do not understand or have time to do your lessons. Just as you take advantage of his kindness to dump your responsibilities and chores on him constantly, not caring as to whether he suffers as a result. What I am doing now is a result of your behavior, not his. I am separating you from each other for your own good. You will also find that his is not the only schedule that has changed. You will continue on with you lessons but you will also be spending time with my advisors and learning diplomacy. After that, you will be escorted to my chamberlain who will then assign you further duties. I know not what your future holds, but you will learn to be a decent person and act accordingly. You will also stay away from your brother until I give you permission to see him. Are my orders clear enough for you, child?"

"Yes sir," Elros answered, as he was too overwhelmed to say anything else.

"You will find my chamberlain outside the door. You will stay with him until he releases you for bed. Dismissed," Maedhros said.

Waiting until Elros had left, Maglor turned on his brother.

"What are you doing? They are my children, you wanted nothing to do with them," Maglor said.

"They are not your children and never can be, no matter what you want. You would not curse them that way if given a choice. They are short of their majority and what I am doing is trying to ensure their survival. Elros has lived with you the majority of the time and you have treated him like a little prince. He has become spoiled, selfish, and self-centered. If this is not addressed now it will only become worse, and he will be unmanageable. He has too much of a liking for his human heritage and it shows in many of his actions. You yourself predicted that his life would be bright but short when you named him. He needs to change now before he is set in his ways if he is to fulfill his destiny. He is also too young to be thinking about marriage and I will not have him taking after the humans and their easy ways of the body. As long as he is in my house he will live by Elvin rules.

As for Elrond, I have made the mistake of not taking enough of an interest in him since I brought him here. It was others who saw to him being added to the lessons and being cared for. He has been left alone at the mercy of others for too long, and I regret that. You predicted his life as being long and enduring. It is time I ensured he has the necessary skills for survival. I am being harsh with him but I am using it to ensure his future. If what you have predicted is true, he will need to learn to rely on himself, I am just providing the skills. He, unlike his brother, takes after his Elvin heritage and will come to understand why I did what I did. Do not worry brother, everything will work out for the best," Maedhros explained to his brother.

"Everything will work out for the best? I have heard that too many times before something bad happened to find comfort in it now. I cannot judge Elrond for he was raised with you, but I fear that there will be consequences where Elros is involved. Hopefully Elrond will not be the target, I can only pray that neither has to pay for our choices," Maglor said.


End file.
